Precious
by ScarletDevil1503
Summary: [ONESHOT] Spoilers for the manga universe follow. Reunited at last, Chrono and Rosette share a quiet moment as they spend their last years together. No matter how much time they have left, every second they're together is precious. Epilogue to the epilogue. Light adult themes. No plot to speak of. Fluff, fluff, fluff.


A/N: Short one-shot that I wrote immediately after finishing the manga (after crying my eyes out with bittersweet joy, mind you). Basically an epilogue to the epilogue, tied in with elements from the last episode of the anime. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Crusade.

* * *

*~** Precious **~***  
**

"Chrono, let's sit outside and watch the sunset."

"As you wish, Rosette."

The evening breeze swept through the valley, stirring the emerald waves of grass with its gentle caress. Leaning her weary body against the back of the wooden bench, Rosette released a heavy sigh as the golden sunlight kissed her skin. Her shawl slipped below her shoulders and settled around her waist unnoticed as she relaxed. Chrono sat beside her, an ever-calming presence, and the woman felt at utter peace in that moment.

The blazing orb of sunlight slipped steadily into the horizon, counting the passing seconds like a finely-tuned watch. Chrono gazed at the glimmering scope absently as he counted Rosette's shallow breaths.

"Isn't it beautiful, Chrono? This feeling..."

Rosette felt a warm hand slip into her open palm; she closed her fingers around it tightly.

"Yes."

Though it had only been a few months since their reunion, it felt as though they had spent years together in that peaceful place, basking in each other's joy. With Pandemonium finally put to rest and the Order mopping up the scattered remnants, it seemed as though the world had finally found a moment to breath. There was no evil threatening the entire planet, no loose ends or unresolved conflicts lingering to haunt them, no pressing need to run, run, run... For Rosette and Chrono, the passing days and weeks were the best of their entire lives. And they were finally together.

Moisture arose in Rosette's eyes, causing her to squint at the blur that suddenly fogged her vision. A single tear then escaped the corner of her eye, and, not half a second later, Chrono lifted his hand to gently swipe it away.

Rosette frowned at her now empty fingers; it was difficult getting used to Chrono's missing arm. It was a reminder of the years that he was absent from her life, the years she'd spent waiting...

But her waiting was worth it in the end. Very worth it.

Concerned, Chrono grasped her trembling chin and turned her face towards his. More tears edged their way down her cheeks, silently falling to her chest. "What's wrong, Rosette?" he pressed softly.

A smile lit her face as the demon's eyes pried for answers. "Nothing," she assured, laughing quietly as warmth spread throughout her being. "I'm happy, Chrono. So happy."

Her companion was unable to resist smiling himself, with both relief and joy. "I'm glad," he murmured, pressing a chaste kiss to her moist lips before releasing her.

Their fingers drifted together once again, twined together like tightly-woven thread, and Rosette leaned heavily into his side. The delicate pressure of her head on his shoulder made him smile, and once again thank the power that brought him to her side.

The sun cast a halo of light across the land, ethereal in its beauty, as it slumped lazily into the hilltops. It seemed as though that holy sight was reserved solely for them, the demon and the nun, as a memory to cherish together. Feeling Rosette settle closer to him, Chrono rested his chin atop her head, cocooning her tenderly. A spark of affection flared within him, burning brightly in his chest until it could no longer be contained. His teeth clenched together at the intense feeling.

"I love you," he said, laden with passion.

Rosette turned her head slightly in response, a quiet sigh slipping from her lips, but otherwise remained silent.

Glancing downwards, Chrono frowned when he found her eyes closed in slumber. It wasn't often that he reminded his precious contractor how deeply he cared for her, since she already knew quite well, but he regarded those few moments dearly in his mind. However, this particular moment was quite one-sided.

Cradling her carefully, Chrono leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Rosette."

A subtle gargle came in response, piquing his annoyance.

As gently as possible, Chrono shook her. "_Rosette, wake up!_"

Indistinct mutters issued from her pink lips. It was reminiscent of the times that he found her asleep on the monastery alter after a church service, or curled up at a table in the library, face planted into the leaves of a book. Chrono smiled at the thought, but internally frowned. These moments were silent reminders of her dire health condition.

But the time for worry was long past, buried by precious memories.

"Rosette," he hummed softly, lifting his hand to her cheek. Her skin was flushed and moist, and these sensations danced across his fingertips as he held her. Suddenly realizing that their faces were close, _very_ close, Chrono was struck with an impulsive idea.

Letting his face drift an inch lower, he pressed his lips to hers, delightfully soft and parted in sleep. Her taste electrified him and sent a lightning bolt of awareness throughout his body. These forbidden moments of physical contact had been coming more frequently in the past months, which thrilled him endlessly.

The tip of his tongue slid across her lower lip with deliberate slowness, savoring her flavor. It was honey and sunshine, sweet memories, and a happiness so pure and bright that he felt the need to close his eyes. Being close to her like this, uniting as one with Rosette... it was as close to heaven as the demon could ever hope to reach.

A jolt ran through Rosette's body as consciousness dragged her back into reality. Eyes widening, she clutched the back of Chrono's shirt when she realized just how _close_ he was. Breaths heavy and hearts pounding, they parted a moment later.

Rosette licked her lips instinctively, tasting him there like she had several times before. "Chrono...," she murmured, staring up into his eyes, alight with passion.

"I love you, Rosette," he told her, brushing her bangs away from her eyes. "More than life itself, I love you."

_What a pleasant way to wake up_, Rosette thought absently, feeling a surge of adoration fill her veins. "Chrono... I love you, too. Forever." Her cheeks darkened with an innocent blush before she continued to ask, "K-Kiss me again?"

Pale twilight domed the sky as the contented moments dragged by peacefully, shrouding the pair with ecstasy. For Rosette and Chrono, it mattered not how much time they had left, only that they spent it together. They had grown together, fought together, cried together, run together... now they could finally rest together. And no matter how long their time lasted, it was precious.


End file.
